


The Winchester Cat

by weimar27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Podfic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimar27/pseuds/weimar27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the blindfold_spn. Dean is a werehousecat. And he is absolutely adorable. And indignant about that, but Sam just can't stop cuddling him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winchester Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Winchester Cate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6038) by tryfanstone. 



**Link to Podfic:** [The Winchester Cat](http://www.box.net/shared/static/s74bf0lgac.mp3)


End file.
